Paradise
by BookCrazy687
Summary: The vampires ruled Earth, but it was dying. So they had to find a new home,one that would carry on there Reign of Blood and Power over their human slaves, one that they could be happy on,one that they could also call home...that they could call Paradise.
1. Stage 1

-Chapter 0-

-Preface-

Paradise – a name filled with unthoughtful joys and pleasures. A place where creatures that deserve such a place and call it -something else besides perfect- home, the vampires. One who lived here would taste the sweetest fruit and relaxed in the most luxurious homes. Paradise itself was not a mere city but a whole continent in a world that was still young by scientific standards, but old in the ways of man and creature. This is a place that held not new wonders, but old. One expects this world to be young, but it is not, for it houses the children of beings who have fled from a corrupted world of hate and war and pollution. They flew through empty space and time, found this place -this paradise, and have lived in it through millions of life times. And from the knowledge they used taking Earth under their control. It has shaped it into what it is today. A utopia.

The landscape itself is expanse, spreading green from coast to coast (not counting the bits of stone city), appearing as a Pangaea with no remarkable coastal designs, save the volcanic islands that block the way to the other side of the planet. Many travelers have tried to pass the deadly boundaries but failed. The elders say it is because the other side is a living hell – the exact opposite to our living Paradise.

Now, for an outsider, one would ask of the ways and policies of this place. That is only at first. Once they find themselves deep in the grasp of pleasure they must agree this IS paradise – the world was rightly named! To explain, one must understand that even paradise has its discrepancies and split societies. Like any world and/or government there is a class pyramid.

At the top of Paradise's pyramid are the Guardians of the Light, the cherished and most sublime rulers of this world. They are equally divided into four powers, each one representing the four cardinal directions of Paradise. On down the pyramid are the nobles – the King (a vampire center point between the Four Powers), then princes, dukes, lords, and their women counterparts, respectively.

There is then the middle class, made up of rich businesspeople, merchants, lawyers, doctors, then, small businesspeople, shop-owners, artisans, agriculturalists, hunters, etc. Last we have the Servants of Paradise (humans brought with the vampires), exclusively made up (from highest to lowest) Bond-Servants, Slaves, Pets, Savages, Wild People, and then the Creatures of Labor.

Now here, one must explain these roles if one does not know them. The Servants of Paradise, though as low on the pyramid as they are, are the jewels of this world. They work to keep it neat and clean, they work to keep their masters relaxed and happy. They are here to please and to serve. The Servants of Paradise are said to have come from families of the poor (beggars, jobless men and women, etc.), though no one is ever sure, for it is known that Slaves and Pets are exclusively bred, while Savages mate within their own groups. Most good citizens never speak of "those who are not on the pyramid", who disgrace the very name of Paradise!

In some cases, Bond-Servants even come from the sons or daughters of the working class who owe something in return but has not repaid the debt in full, thus Bond-Servants were created. Slaves, well, speak for themselves. They are actually owned by whomever for any real reason, and usually with a good price.

Pets, ah, pets are something else. These little creatures are very unique. Made for pleasure and comfort (as well as beauty), they are companionable and lovable, but unlike everyday creatures, they are intelligible and can speak. However, Pets can be very expensive, more so than any of the Servants of Paradise. Only the nobles have enough money to buy them, but very few do. Most of the population prefers paying a smaller fee to borrow the Pets from well-to-do establishments where they are raised, trained, and bred amongst each other. The most well known and the best in Paradise would be the Lady Honora's in the city-capitol of Eden, which will be seen later on.

As to Savages? Well they are pleasure givers as well, though the idea of their name gives little to think of. Some people prefer to chase after what they want. The Savages once were Wild People, captured into big mock-forests covered in domes so they cannot escape. They are never trained, but many are so used to their lives they allow it and at times enjoy the challenge.

And Wild People, though no true servants, they are the guardians of the vast forests in Paradise, they are said to be one with the creatures and other living things that habitat the continent and so most of them are left to their own lives (not to mention how many men and women get killed trying to capture these inhumane vampires). Finally yet importantly, are the Creatures of Labor, animals nonetheless, but they still help us in many ways. Creatures of Labor include all and any domesticated animal that does helps man in any way to make life easier. They are the backbone of the continent and are transportation as well as work-power.

Now, Eden is where most of the story is placed. It is a magnificent city of marble stone, all pastel in color and variety. As there are many hills, the city has many large buildings built into the hills or on top, such as Lady Honora's columned mansion and grassy courtyard. All the streets are cobbled and lined with wide walkways to allow the pedestrians of Eden easy and safe ways to go and come as they please.

-Chapter 1-

Lady Honora sat in a red gown, rocking gently back and forth as she watched her son, Enoch, crawl into his large bed. The black covers seem to hide him completely beneath their fold. He was but the age of seven and curiously wise – for his age. As she rose from her chair and made her way to make sure he was tucked safely under the warm covers, he looked up at her with the frosty blue gaze of his and said, "Mama? Might I not have a Pet?"

At first, thinking he meant an animal of sort, she asked, "Of course,what kind of Pet would you like?"

"Why! A Feline of course," he exclaimed, looking a bit outraged.

Lady Honora stopped short and looked down at him, sweeping a wisp of his cinnamon brown hair away from his cherubic face, knowing a Feline was what they called women Pets, for one did not call feline-creatures anything but Cats. She thought a moment, a smile passing her lips. _Well_, she thought to herself, _if he truly wants a Pet, then he should have one_. It was only an innocent suggestion after all, what could he know of sexual desires? However, this could turn out to be interesting in the end. "And is there any Feline you desire, my child?"

He shook an impish head and replied, "Someone my age?"

She chuckled and nodded in approval. "Then you shall have one," She told him. "I shall be back soon."

She turned from him and out of his chambers, picking up a few stray toys here and there, as she went. She headed down the hallway and into a small courtyard where the felines stood, lounged and chatted. A few had children with them, all bred to the Lady's desire, and each one and turned out beautifully. Four of the mother-felines had girls, two were young yet, but the others were near the same age as her son. Only one caught her eye though. Moonflower: the product of Luna, a light-skinned domestic feline, and Apollo, a caramel-skinned wildcat – a rare man-feline. But Moonflower was interesting indeed – her skin was pale, too pale to be in fashion, but it glowed in any light, including in that of the moon's, under where she was born. Her hair was a very hard contrast to her body; it was so dark – not black, just too dark to tell. When she grows into a full-fledged woman, she would bring many admirers, but her cost would be high for she is a rarity if anything else.

The Lady approached the mother-feline as she combed her child's hair. Looking up in surprise, the feline quickly rose and curtsied to the Lady in respect and servitude.

"Luna," Lady Honora announced, "My son wants his own pet, and I have decided that only your beautiful daughter would do."

"M-my daughter," she stammered, "B-but, your Ladyship, she is but a child!?"

"As is my son," the Lady soothed. "I assure you that it is merely Child's play. My son is growing up quicker than I expected, but he only wants a Pet as a companion." she explained.

"What about-"

"Her lessons?" Lady Honora interrupted while she quirked a brow, "You shall go ahead and teaching them as usual. That will not change. She is still a child and therefore under your rule, but when my son would like to see and play with your daughter, he shall. Understood?"

A fierce nod. "Yes, your Ladyship."

The Lady held out her hands for the child. "A pet is still a pet, Luna," she remarked, since the feline was not moving to offer her child to her Mistress's arms.

Luna, with a bit of uneasiness handed the Lady her only child, to take away for the night.

Lady Honora gently took the child in arms and held her back through the hallway and up the stairs to her sons bedroom where he lay staring up into the head of the starlight canopy. "I've brought you your Pet, my dear," she called to him.

He sat up and turned his head to the side and his eyes lit up. "All mine, mother?"

"Yes, all yours," she agreed.

"Her color isn't one I've seen before," he looked at the small girl before Lady Honora with interest.

"Yes, she is special, so one must take special care of her. Will you do that, my son?"

"Of course!" he promised.

The Lady smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her. An idea had passed her mind. _Let my son learn of his own sexuality as he grows with his pet near his side. It could be quite a tale to tell_. She giggled at the thought.

The little pet watched as the door closed before turning back around. She knew some things of being a Pet, but not very much. She was not quite sure why she was here, but the Lady's son did not give her much hope it was anything good. She fiddled with the hem of her tunic.

Enoch straightened in his bed and frowned at her. "Don't you know anything," he asked her. "You're not supposed to be wearing any clothes in my presence! In fact," a young boy's pride sets in, "I forbid you shall wear any clothes at all! Now disrobe and come into bed with me."

Used to this sort of pushiness, the young pet obeyed. When she was sitting on her knees beneath the covers, she looked down at her little master (now lying back down) and wondered what exactly he wanted her to do - it was obvious it was nothing sexual, for both of them were to young by law. But the boy merely sat himself up again and demanded, "What is your name anyway?"

"My mother calls me Moonflower, little Master," was her timid reply.

"Moonflower," Enoch was confused. "What kind of name is that?" He folded his small arms in front of his chest and thought. "I don't like it! You should be called Cicily instead – it is an ancient city from a world far away. And I suppose you are strange enough to have the name…Yes, you are now Cicily."

The girl was slightly put off but nodded her head in agreement. "Of course, little Master."

"My name is Enoch, not little Master." He pouted. "My tutor calls me little Master." He said the title in disdain.

Again, the Pet-child bowed her head and replied the same, "Of course, Enoch."

The boy smiled at his new pet and settled back into his bed. Following his movement, the pet now named Cicily slid onto her back and relaxed against the pillows. She was inadvertently surprised though when Enoch snuggled closer and laid his head across her bosom. Not that she had much to hide, (or to show) but it was an odd attachment, and it took her a few moments to settle back down and fall asleep to dream of many of the same things her Master dreamt of that, of course, many children their age dreamt of.

**Any questions?? If so please ask I have a full answer for you lol!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**MY SECOND FIC!!**


	2. Stage 2

**-Chapter 2-**

The glorious orange sun penetrated through the trees of Paradise's jungles as its rays radiated over the horizon ever so slowly as the morning began.

Moonflower's (now named Cicily) eyes opened without grogginess or drowsiness – this was not a surprise to her as she (as did every Pet) would normally awake relaxed and replenished. But what _was_ a surprise to her was that the magnificent, luxurious room was not well lit, Cicily sat up from the covers and turned her head to look at the window covered with large dark drapes, to see that the outside was barely bright.

That could only mean one thing, _Dawn must not have reached the Mansion yet, _the little pet thought. The Mansion was on the side of one of the many fabulous mountain tops in Eden. Below Lady Honora's household was a road that lead through the vast jungle that combed the city. The road leads to what many vampires consider the actual "City" where the citizens congregate and talk about what was best for the city and how they can improve it. Although, how much improvement can one do to Paradise? The answer?

Not much. The only thing that needed improvement was the Servants complete loyalty to their Masters. And making sure that peace is kept within the world.

Speaking of Masters. Cicily looked away from the curtains to see her slow breathing little Master turned away from her, his cinnamon hair tousled in a messy fashion. Cicily held in a shy giggle – knowing that she would be in a lot trouble if she insulted Enoch or awoke him by doing so.

Cicily carefully, but quietly got out of the black comforter and made her side of the covers. She found were she put her tunic – as she was still bare. Her tunic was folded and put on the marble floor. She unfolded it and was about to put it on but remembered that Enoch had said he forbade her from wearing her clothes. She did the smallest of sighs, then refolded her tunic and climbed back on the bed. She sat next to Enoch on her knees and put her tunic on her lap.

She was knelt there for minutes on end. Staring at Enoch as if waiting for an abrupt order to come flying past his fangs and out his slightly open mouth.

Cicily's stare was then brought to the door when it opened to reveal a Slave (Maid), holding a tray, carrying a bottle of blood and some other dishes she couldn't make out. The Maid stopped at the door at the sound of someones voice.

"Marie. I'll take that off your hands. Please wait by the door, will you?" Lady Honora said in a quite tone.

"Of course Milady." Marie said as she stepped out.

Lady Honora walked in the room with the tray and placed it on the nightstand, not once looking at her son or his Pet. But when she did her eyes went slightly wide at the little-Pet's bareness.

"Little one... Why are you unclothed?" she asked a little annoyed. _I know she is but a child, but she must have, by now, been taught some dignity and respect._ The Lady thought as she was ashamed.

Cicily bowed her head in loyalty and embarrassment, as she resisted (disobeying her Master's orders), to quickly put on her tunic for her Ladyship.

"I am sorry for being disrespectful your, Ladyship... But, Enoch, forbid me from wearing clothes in his presence...that I was not suppose to your, Ladyship," Cicily replied quietly and slowly, not wanting to upset her.

Lady Honora listened and looked at her sleeping child with a small smile. _Of course._ She giggled at her son for having such an ego and pride. _He gets that from his father._ But then she caught onto something his Pet said, that made her slightly mad.

"Why are you calling my son by name!? Have you no since child!?," she spoke with a firm tone that made Cicily fidget in fear of punishment for something her Master ordered her to do.

She replied quickly but quietly. "But your Ladyship, En- uh, the little Master ordered me to call him that... He said that he didn't like being called little Master," she took a deep breath.

"Oh?" Lady Honora asked as turned to stare at her child again.

"I am sorry for the disrespect, I did not realize I wasn't aloud to...," Cicily trailed off. "I am sorry, but I don't know much on being a good Pet." she said as her head bowed as if ashamed.

Cicily was caught off guard as Lady Honora giggled and spoke with a happy tone.

"It is okay child, I understand." she giggled again. "My son has far to much pride for his own good and he is still learning to be a good Leader. You see, he thinks of himself as a man already by the fact that he is so wise...but he is still a child." she said. Honora then sighed as she spoke again, "I am afraid he gets that pride from his father," then snickered, _Among other things._ She thought as she looked at her son with a affectionately and unknown expression, Cicily couldn't find in her knowledge.

"Little one, please though, mount your tunic." Honora said with some discomfort. She wasn't found of nudeness that wasn't sexually or romantically related. And she was a child of seven none the less.

Cicily did as she was told. Putting her fabric over her head and smoothing it out over her lap, as she fiddled with the hem. A force of habit.

Pleased, Lady Honora walked over to the bed and knelt in front of the young Pet.

"Now," she said softly, while fixing Cicily's hair, "I am sure that your Mother will teach you soon enough, but I should tell you for future reference." she said as she cleared her throat. "You are not to refer...look at me child." she told her, for she was looking at her Lady's hand fix her long dark bangs. "You are not to refer to my son by name in the presence of other people. When you two are alone, you may call him whatever he wishes. Understood?" she asked.

Cicily looked at her Master, still sleeping soundly despite the conversation in place. The pet nodded at Lady Honora.

"That is a good Pet. Now I am sure you want to get back to your Mother? Right?," she asked smiling. Exposing her fangs.

Cicily was only now aware of the festering need to be in her Mother's arms. She had never been away from her Mother so long. The only time she could recall being away from her was a few years ago. Luna was gone for at least three days, but it didn't bother her so much because her Father took over his portion of Cicily's lessons and never left her side.

"Yes your, Ladyship, I would like that," the Pet replied timidly.

Lady Honora nodded and called for the Slave standing outside the gray marble door. The Slave walked in and took her place by Honora.

"Yes your, Ladyship, what can I do for you?" she asked in a flat tone. As if not trying to show her fear.

"Marie would you be so kind as to take Moonflower back to her Mother for me please? And I expect you to return here afterwards," she asked in a kind, yet firm tone. Showing her authority.

Cicily could here this tone and she came to the conclusion that she was a fairly new Slave. Probably newly broken, which would explain the flat tone in her reply.

She was very smart. But when it came down to her and what she needed, she was still learning.

Marie bowed her head and replied.

"Yes, Milady." the Maid walked and picked up Cicily and proceeded to walked to the door. The maid opened the door and turned toward Lady Honora, she bowed and walked out to the glorious marble hallway. She cradled Cicily over her shoulder as it was where her head rested.

The Slave quickly made her way to the Pet's chambers. Full, huge pillows and silk drapes covered the room. Along with a few plants. There was one fountain in the middle of the room. It was nothing special.

Marie started to stride through the sleeping Pets until she came upon Luna, with Apollo's head laid on her shoulder. The maid moved Luna's arms to put Cicily n them. Apollo's eyes opened and stared angrily at the Slave, but then went back to calm, male authority as he saw Moonflower, being put into his mate's arms.

With her job done the Slave left to attend other duties.

Cicily snuggled in her Mother's bosom and sighed. She was unable to go back to sleep because she felt rejuvenated and relaxed from her previous sleep.

She looked up to see her Father's eyes open as well. Cicily removed herself from her Mother and went to her Father arms, as they were both awake and Cicily would wake her Mother up early, which would be rude.

Apollo hugged his daughter and purred at her. Making her sigh and relax in his arms. They both just sat there, purring until the dawn reached the Mansion. To awake the others.


End file.
